


Monday morning

by DiggeSchnugge



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiggeSchnugge/pseuds/DiggeSchnugge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know that fucking annoying moment on a monday morning. The alarm that just kills our dream! But there is always one way to start with good mood into a monday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monday morning

It was a horrible way to wake up. On a Monday. Around 5:30 a.m. Just by the alarm. With a little moan of displease her hand looked for the snooze button. After what felt like hours the alarm went silent again. It was a mysterious fact, that the bed was like a stone in the night, when you have to sleep. But like the most comfortable thing in the world, when you have to get up in the morning. And right know even her pillow was perfect! No, she would not stand up, until she really had to. That would mean two more snooze attacks. And so she snuggled herself back into the warm embrace of her blanket, cuddled her face into the pillow and pushed her ass a little more out, so she keeps good contact with the man besides her. 12 minutes. That was the time she had now to doze off, before the alarm would ring again. Just before her mind went blank again and she came back into the dreamland, the alarm woke her up again.

»God damn shit!« she just sat up and wanted to throw that fucking smartphone against the wall. Lucky for her she was even to lazy for that and just pressed the little button on the right side of her phone. Better. It was silent. But her little curse and sudden movement woke her boyfriend as well. Hm … boyfriend. That sounded so weird and yet so sweet. She would love to call him that every time she said something. Still tired but yet to awake to fall asleep in 12 Minutes again, she started to play with his hair a little. It was to short to make little curls, but long enough to cover the tip of her fingers.  
»Lay down again«, he murmured, »it’s to early to get up«. She smiled. Both of them were not the ‘early-birds’, especially not on a Monday morning. And so she snuggled herself into the bed one more time, pressed her ass against his crotch and found a good position for her head by his shoulder. At first his hand just lay on her hips, but shorty after resting there it wandered more to the front and with a relaxed sighed from him, it found its destination between her tights. More like a reflex she moved her upper leg a little to the back, so he can reach her pussy. She was quite sure he was to tired and to lazy to play with it now, but she wanted to give him the opportunity. As she turned around just a little bit, so her leg can lie relaxed over his legs, his fingers dived into her panties and just stroke her lips.

»Don’t make me horny«, she warned him, »we will be to late for work«. But he didn’t even listen, but started to kiss her neck, her shoulder and started to moan softly, as he pressed his awakening penis against her firm ass. »Don’t you play that card!« she kept on, but already lost that fight. He won! Fine! morningsex. No big deal. It would be fast. She would just make him cum and than get ready. Maybe no breakfast today than, but she would buy something on the way to the office. And so she gave up, turned around in his arms and kissed his lips. The kiss grew wild and more intense than she planed, but she just went with the flow and pressed her pussy towards his fingers. She didn’t need foreplay. Her pussy was ready to start, before she herself was even half awake. But she also knew, that her lover just had to touch and kiss and smell her juices, before he would push his penis into her pussy. Sometimes it was annoying for her, like right now, but there was not much she could change about that. They talked about it, he didn’t want to change it. So she just had to make him hurry every time she just needed sex.

And so she rushed things today as well. Removed his fingers by pressing her own under them, touching herself and moan happy. He watched her not missing even one detail and that gaze just turned her on even more. And without hesitation she just stuck her juicy fingers into his mouth. His tongue licked them clean eagerly and finally he closed his eyes. That was always that moment, where she would just grab his dick and fuck him! Even if she was lazy and most likely would want to do nothing, she pushed him a little, her fingers still in his mouth, and as he laid on his back, she helped that excited throbbing penis into her and started riding him. Not that slowly, nice girl riding. She almost humped him.  
»Not that fast! Laura, I am almost asleep here« he complained, but she did not even listen. One of his hands grabbed her left tit and she moan excited. So even with his complain, she was sure he enjoyed it. He was just complaining, because he would last long. But that was never the matter with her. But she was just as tired and slowed her movements a little, now rocking her hips back and forth, placing both hands on her breasts as he placed his on her hips. She played with her nipples, while he was just trying to keep up with her need, pushing his hips up from time to time and make her gasp delighted. As she felt his fingers tightening around her, she leaned a little back, holding her body up with one hand, only moving her hips now slowly and almost letting him slip out, before she is pushing him all the way in again. Her free hand started to play with her pussy, spreading her lips apart and rubbing that little sweet spot, so he can see everything down there and still making herself feel good.

His moan got more excited, pressed out between his lips and she could see his muscles starting to tense up. With a knowing smile she called out his name, stopped her movements, while he was still thrusting. The moment his fingernails almost cutting her skin open and he open his lips without a sound, she pulled his penis out and started to pump it in her hand. Almost without any reason, the sudden movement from her pulling out gave him such a sensation, that his orgasm didn’t want to wait any longer. Again with a loud moan he shot his hot sperm over her lower stomach and over her hand.  
»Now I will shower. Alone« she said in a way, that his ears started ringing and he looked at her, no less horny than just a few minutes ago. Before he even could grab her neck and kiss her passionately, she stood up and grabbed a new pair of panties. Holding these up like a trophy hanging down from her fingers, he licked his lips and almost jumped out of the bed, the moment she reached the door.


End file.
